The Mishima and Kazama Vacation!
by James the Justice-sal
Summary: For years the Mishimas and Kazamas have fought each other. Finally, Jun Kazama has had enough. She has come up with the perfect solution: a family holiday! Chapter 6: Xiaoyu kidnaps Jin!
1. Chapter 1: Persuasion

Chapter 1: Persuasion

A loud howl of pain filled the area as Heihachi Mishima was launched into the air.

The Mishimas and Kazamas had a long, hate filled history. When they weren't throwing each other into volcanos, or launching each other into space, they were fighting. It was all they knew.

It all began when the son of Heihachi - Kazuya - was thrown from a cliff when he was just five years old. It was an insane attempt to toughen him up and, to be fair, it worked - Kazuya was now a violent psychotic. Making a deal with the devil, he sacrificed his soul to him, and now here he was, juggling his dear old father.

"You're getting weak, old man," he grinned maliciously, as he performed an impressive air combo.

Back down on the ground, Heihachi's adoptive son Lee Chaolan was staring up at them.

"Hey, I want a go!" He called out, frustrated.

Heihachi had adopted Lee not out of love, but just to annoy Kazuya. He believed having a rival would only toughen him up even more. Unfortunately, Lee was all talk and regularly got his ass handed to him.

Lee ran like a girl over to Kazuya's one time fling; Jun Kazama.

"Miss Kazamaaaa," he whined. "Kazuya's not letting me have any fun."

Jun smiled weakly at the forty year old.

Jun was pretty much the only sane member of the family. Her heart was pure and her beauty was mesmerising. Years ago, she had had a 'thing' with Kazuya, and had his child; Jin.

Jin was at the other side of the battlefield, dodging his cousins' attacks.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" Asuka cried out every time she threw a fist.

"It was an accident," Jin said calmly.

"That's what you always say!" Asuka responded, this time throwing a kick.

Jin was raised by his mother until he was fifteen years old, believing his father to be dead. When their home had been attacked by a creature called Ogre, he believed the same of his mother. He then sought out his grandfather, who only used him for his own gain.

The only thing he had inherited from his father was the Devil gene. He wasn't grateful.

Asuka was the newest member of the family. She had no idea about this side of her family until the King of Iron Fist Tournament Five, which she entered. Despite her being his cousin, Jin had had many 'accidents' involving her breasts.

Lars Alexandersson was busy striking poses and doing unnecessary flashy moves that weren't hitting anyone in particular. Lars was Heihachi's illegitimate son, and had the most ridiculous hair out of all of them, and that was saying something.

A massive roar suddenly erupted from a distance. A large grizzly bear was making its way towards all the commotion, its arms held menacingly over its head.

Kuma was the family pet. Maybe a strange choice for a pet, but this was the Mishima and Kazama family. Heihachi had found the bears' father roaming the woods and had brought it into his home, teaching it martial arts and basic communication. This was that bears' offspring, and about the only family member Heihachi could tolerate.

Ironically, the current brawl was the fault of the pure hearted Jun. She had tried getting them all together for a nice chat. Good intentions, but ultimately pointless.

"Please everyone," she begged. "Can't you all just get along?"

She calmly swayed her head to the side, dodging Lee's unconscious form.

"All of this fighting can't be good for you," she continued. "Your stress levels must be through the roof."

They continued their fighting, completely oblivious to her.

"Miss. Kazama…"

Jun felt a tug at her trouser leg. She glanced down to see Lee's battered body – his beautiful face covered in cuts and bruises. She knelt beside him and cupped the back of his head in her palm and lifted him, slightly.

"Miss. Kazama," he groaned. "All I've ever wanted… is a real family."

A tear fell from Jun's cheek and splashed against Lee's. Suddenly, his head dropped and his movement ceased.

Jun threw her head back and screamed to the Heavens.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo!"

"I'm not dead," he said, suddenly. "I was just tired."

"Oh…" Jun uttered.

"Please, Miss. Kazama," he started, bringing a finger to her cheek and scooping up a tear. "Make them stop."

Jun nodded, and carefully laid his head down on the ground. She slowly got to her feet and gave a cold stare to her so called family.

"STOP!" She shouted so loud that birds scattered.

A white blast of psychic energy exploded from her body and washed over the battlefield. Suddenly, her fighting relatives all came to a halt mid-movement.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Kazuya strained his neck to look at her.

"I didn't know you could do that?" He murmured, his lips barely moving.

"This family is going to get along whether you all like it or not," she said while stamping her foot. "And I have the perfect solution."

"Ugh, my back," cried Heihachi, who had been in the middle of doing a backflip.

"We're all going on a family holiday!" She declared with a smile.

A huge roar of laughter carried over the group.

"I said," she grunted through gritted teeth. "We. Are. All. Going. On. Holiday."

"You'll have to force us!" Asuka shouted at her aunt.

"So be it," Jun replied, simply.

She raised both her hands, and suddenly everyone began to move, but still they were stuck in their awkward poses.

Jin began to move face first towards Asuka's chest.

"What!?" She cried out, unable to do anything about it. "No, please!"

"Just a little closer," Jin said in a whisper, his eyes glazed over.

Lars's face began to move towards Kuma's rear.

"Nooooooooo!" He screamed, putting Jun's earlier 'nooooo' to shame.

Kuma smiled.

Lastly, Kazuya and Heihachi began to move closer together.

"Kiss and make up," Jun said with an evil glare that Kazuya himself couldn't rival.

"Alright, you win!" They both shouted in unison.

And with that, they all flopped to the floor with a splat.

"Excellent!" She grinned, clasping her hands together in delight. "We leave tommorow!"

And she spun around on her heels and walked away, while her family gave her murderous glares.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

Chapter 2: Preparation

Back at the Mishima Estate, Jun and Kazuya were waiting at the gate watching Heihachi struggle with the luggage. His knuckles were onion white and his face was beetroot red. He had two suitcases gripped in both hands and two more stuffed under both armpits.

"Move it," Kazuya said with frustration. He stood with his back leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Why should I have to... carry all the... luggage?" he heaved, his top lip quivering. "I'm an old man!"

"An old man who survived over a hundred Jacks exploding at once," Jun murmured, shaking her head. "Not to mention the time Kazuya flung you from a cliff!"

Kazuya grinned at this.

Reluctantly, they had all agreed to Jun's proposed vacation. Lee had offered his villa to them and they would be staying there for a couple of weeks. He had been more than happy to offer it them. It seemed he really had been serious about wanting a real family. Either that or he just wanted to show it off. They would also be taking his car.

Heihachi huffed and puffed past his spectators and heaved the luggage into the trunk of the car. Jun was sure she heard someone groan but quickly forgot about it.

"Excellent!" Lee grinned through the driver's seat window, giving Heihachi a thumbs up. Heihachi had missed it, as he was now laid out on his back, possibly dead.

"Now we wait for Jin and Kuma..." Jun sighed, taking a glance up the street. The two of them had told her that they needed to sort a few things out before they left. Jun hoped, for their sake, they hadn't done a runner.

"Hopefully, they don't come back," Asuka spoke up. She was sat in the back of the car, her window wide open. "Well, I'm not sitting between them."

"Where's Lars?" Kazuya asked, all of a sudden.

"Oh, he's in the trunk," Heihachi spoke up, having survived the luggage carrying.

"What!?" Jun and Kazuya gasped at the same time.

They made their way over to the trunk and threw it open. They spotted a strand of Lars's gel sodden hair protruding out between two suitcases.

"Lars?" Jun said slowly. "What are you doing?"

His head shot up, knocking the suitcases to the side.

"Are we there, yet?" He groggily asked.

"What the hell are you doing in the trunk?" Kazuya asked in disgust.

"I'm awaiting our arrival."

"In the trunk?" Jun asked, helping him out.

"Is this not correct?" He asked confused. "You told me to get in the car."

"Not that part of the car..."

"What a fool," Kazuya sneered.

"Well, remember; he _did_ hit his head that one time," Jun reminded her insane ex.

"Mother..."

Jun heard a familiar voice by the front of the car. She made her way over and noticed Jin looking shifty.

"Ah, you're back," she smiled.

She noticed the troubled look on her son's face and asked him what was wrong.

"Since I hate pretty much everyone in my family, I was wondering if I could bring someone else along."

"And who would that be?" Jun asked, hoping he hadn't been referring to her.

A young Chinese girl's face came into view from behind Jin's back. She grinned toothfully, and gave Jun the typical Asian schoolgirl hand sign.

"Xiaoyu?" She said. "I suppose it would be ok…"

"Yay!" Xiaoyu threw her hands up in delight.

She pushed past Jun and clasped hold of Jin's hand.

"Let's go, let's go!"

Once Jin had been dragged away, Jun noticed Kuma standing in his place.

"And where have you been?" Jun asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Grrraaagghhh! (Since I hate pretty much everyone in my family, I was wondering if I could bring someone else along)."

The wide eyed face of a gagged up Panda came into view from behind Kuma's back.

"Um," Jun stared deeply into the teary eyes of Panda. "Sure!"

"Rar! (Yay)" He roared with delight as he scooped Panda up into his arms and stuffed her into the back seat of the car.

"Watch it!" Asuka cried out.

"Oh my God, Panda!" Jun heard Xiao's distressed voice come from the car.

Jun placed her palms together in prayer.

Speaking to herself, she said, _"_please_, _let us all come back from this trip alive."

And with that, she got into the back of the car.

Lee peered into the back seat with a smile.

"Did you all remember your swimwear?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Oh, you dirty old man!" Xiao snorted, punching him square in the face.

"What about you, father?" Lee asked while he checked his possible broken nose in the rear-view mirror.

"What are you blabbing about?" Heihachi huffed.

Lee snapped his eyes back to his father, ignoring the blood pouring from his nose. "You don't remember the time when…"

Heihachi's eyes widened at once.

"Let's go!" He cried out, stomping his foot on the accelerator where Lee's foot also was.

A howl of pain filled the air as the car sped forward on its way.


	3. Chapter 3: Road Trip

Chapter 3: Road Trip

The trees and fields were a blur of green as the car sped by them, but Jun was still mesmerised by their beauty. All she wanted to do was to disappear into the blue, cloudless sky, so that her troubles would disappear. Instead, she was stuck in a hot, humid car with her constantly complaining family.

"Ugh, I'm think I'm gonna throw up," Asuka, who was sandwiched between Kuma and Panda, groaned.

"Ah ah ah!" Lee swung his finger at her. "No throwing up allowed in my car."

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Heihachi ordered, still flustered from Lee's earlier words.

"It's a wonder I can drive at all," he wept, taking a glance at his throbbing foot.

It had only been around an hour since they had set off, but already everybody was annoyed.

"I need some air," Asuka gasped as she leaned over Kuma's lap to open the window. A huge gust of refreshing wind washed over them.

"No! My hair!" Lars cried out as he attempted to shield it with his arms.

"Tough!" Asuka said, hiding a grin.

Lee made a sharp turn to the right, making everyone slide over and crush Jun and Jin against the doors. They were now on the highway with no countryside in view.

Jun sighed. Viewing it had been the only thing keeping her sane.

'_Maybe this wasn't the best idea_,' she admitted to herself.

"Are we there, yet?" Kazuya spoke up all of a sudden, making everyone jump - he hadn't said a word the whole trip.

"Don't start..." Lee warned him. "But since you asked, we should be there in a couple more hours or so."

Everyone groaned.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Kazuya asked, impatiently.

"What's the rush?" Lee responded. "I want your anticipation to grow! The sight of my spectacular villa will send you into a state of euphoria!"

"Doubtful," Kazuya disagreed. "The last time I felt excitement was around 1958."

"What about when we...?" Jun started, but quickly shut up.

Jin shuddered at this which woke up Xiaoyu who had been sleeping against his shoulder.

She swiped the drool from her lip with her thumb and her eyes darted around the vehicle.

"Are we there, yet?" She directed at Lee.

"I can't wait to see your faces..." he murmured, ignoring Xiaoyu's question. "The admiration you will feel for me. The love in your hearts will be overwhelming..."

"Uh… Lee?" She uttered while peering over his seat.

"Pride… acceptance…" His eyes had glazed over and the words from his mouth came out in a chant. "Family… love…"

It was if he was in a trance. Suddenly, his head fell against the dashboard, seemingly passed out.

Everybody's eyes suddenly shot to the front of the car.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" They all screamed in unison as their transport no longer had a driver.

"Grab the wheel, Heihachi!" Jun ordered.

He didn't respond. His balding head was resting awkwardly against the car door, and his tongue was hanging from his mouth. It seemed he'd had a minor heart attack.

The car began to swerve onto the wrong side of the road.

Kuma launched forwards, his arm connecting with the side of Asuka's head, and he clutched hold of the wheel.

"Not you, Kuma!" Jun cried out as she covered her eyes.

Suddenly, Lee regained consciousness. He gave Kuma an amused look before shooing him away. He brought the car back to the correct side of the road.

"My apologies everyone," Lee said calmly, as if nothing had happened. "I was so overcome with exciting, I must have fainted!"

Everyone glared at him; apart from Heihachi and Asuka who were still passed out.

Jun clasped her hands together once again, '_please, let us come back alive, please, let us come back alive_!

A couple of hours later…

The Moon and stars were out as night had come.

The car's lights illuminated the villa's driveway as it came to halt. The sound of the car's engine was replaced by the sounds of the sea.

"We're here everyone!" Lee's giddy voice woke them all.

"Thank the Devil," Kazuya sighed as he cracked his neck.

Everyone spilled out of the car and scanned their surroundings.

"Wow…" Xiaoyu's mouth hung open, her eyes reflecting the Moon and sea. "It's so romantic!"

The villa was directly by the sea. It had one floor but still seemed to be quite large.

Kazuya crossed his arms looking impressed. "Not bad."

Kuma and Panda were licking their lips at the prospect of all of the fish.

"Follow me," Lee said, and he started towards the front door.

"Get our bags, old man," Kazuya directed at Heihachi with a sneer.

Heihachi had been resting against the car when Kazuya had spoken up.

"I've just had a heart attack!" He gasped.

Kazuya just walked away, laughing.

Lee startled everyone when he suddenly turned around to face the group.

"Welcome! Today, the mending process begins! The Mishima's and Kazama's destinies will change! We will come together as one and…"

"Just move, will ya!?" Asuka shouted impatiently as they all barged past him and through the door.

They all squeezed into the hallway. Lee pushed through the crowd and popped out with a sigh.

"This way," he pointed at a door to his left.

They made their way through and found themselves in the living room.

A beautiful view of the Moon reflecting sea greeted them through the glass doors.

"Pretty!" Xiaoyu squeaked as she scuttled over to the glass doors.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Lee warned her as he poured himself a glass of wine. "The beach is beautiful indeed, but at night, it's a ghost's playground…"

"Oh, please," Asuka scoffed as she took a place beside Xiaoyu.

Lee pulled open a drawer beside him, and pulled out a torch. He held it up to his chin and flicked the switch… but nothing happened.

"Dammit," he murmured, tossing it over his shoulder. "Needs new batteries… Anyway, I'm serious. They say when the Sun goes down; a giant black dog emerges from the sea and snaps up anything it can. I often hear screams at night when I'm trying to sleep."

Xiaoyu and Asuka had moved back to the group, their faces etched with fear.

"What nonsense," Kazuya scoffed.

His expression changed when a large shadow filled the room. They screamed as they were crushed by something from behind.

Heihachi stood in the doorway, having just thrown the luggage over them.

"Damn kids," he said through gritted teeth as he exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4: First Night

Author's note:

MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS: Check out Lee's Tekken 5 ending to find out ;)

Chapter 4: First Night

After recovering from Heihachi's assault, everyone had unpacked, and were now getting acquainted with their new rooms.

Jun, Asuka, Panda, and Xiaoyu were in one room; Kazuya, Jin, and Lars in another; Heihachi and Kuma were stook with the left overs, while Lee would have a room all to himself. Originally, he was supposed to be sharing a room with Kazuya, etc. until he told them he slept naked. Kazuya had been suspicious of this claim - maybe he was only saying it so he could have one room all to himself. Kazuya wasn't going to find out, either way.

Jun and the girls had assembled their futons in the middle of the room, and were now talking about various things.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Asuka asked. She was lying on the floor, her right arm resting against her cheek.

"I'm going to pair you all up and send you on your way," Jun replied, her back resting against the wall.

"What does that mean?" Asuka asked with a worried expression.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Jun replied mysteriously.

"What about me?" Xiaoyu asked. She was sat in front of Panda, who was fixing her hair. "I'll do whatever I can to help!"

"You should go and have some fun," Jun smiled.

"I can't have fun knowing Jin needs my help!" Xiaoyu argued.

"Why don't you try building a time machine again?" Asuka snorted.

"It could've worked…" Xiaoyu mumbled.

**In the men's room…**

"Alright, listen carefully," Kazuya growled at his son. "This side of the room is mine."

His eyes pointed downwards at the floor. Two beams of red light shot from them and burnt into the carpet. He made a crispy brown line across the floor, between himself and Jin.

"Nobody crosses this line," he grinned evilly.

"Fine by me," Jin responded with no emotion.

Lars gave no response, as he was already fast asleep in his futon in the corner.

Their door was suddenly thrown open. A distressed looking Lee came into view.

"What was that noise? Ah, my carpet!" He squealed. He shot an angry look over at Kazuya. "What are you doing to my beautiful villa?"

"I'm not the only one with laser eyes," he argued while throwing his futon to the ground.

"Jin wouldn't do such a thing," Lee shook his head. "Would you, Jin?"

He didn't answer – he was too busy burning a line around Lars's scrunched up form.

**In the women's room…**

The women heard shouting from the room beside them.

"Oh dear," Jun said with a worried tone. "I wonder what the boys' are arguing about now."

"Does anyone smell burning?" Asuka asked while sitting up straight.

As if in answer to her question, a red beam of energy pierced through the wall. The all ducked out of the way.

"What the hell is going on!?" Asuka spat as she stood up straight. She stomped over to the tiny hole the beam had left and peeked through. "They're gonna burn the house down!"

They all barged out of their room to attempt to calm things.

**In Heihachi's and Kuma's room…**

Heihachi had Kuma clasped in a headlock. Kuma struggled in his grip, but no matter what, he could not get free.

"C'mon, Kuma! I taught you better than this!" Heihachi bragged.

As if spurred on by his words, Kuma lifted Heihachi over his head, and flung him crashing through the bedroom doors.

Heihachi groaned as he got to his feet. He plucked a couple of splinters out of his bald head as he waited for his vision to return. Once it had, that's when he noticed all the commotion in the hallway.

Jun looked desperately at them.

"Oh, you two aren't fighting too, are you?"

"We were just sparring," Heihachi replied honestly. "But if there's a real fight going on, let me in on it!"

And with that said, he barged into the room, ignoring Jun's grievances.

"Rarrrrgh, (I must save Panda!)" Kuma exclaimed as he followed Heihachi.

Jun slumped to her knees, and once again clasped her hands together in prayer.

'_Please, let us all come back from this trip alive, please, let us all come back from this trip alive._'

Her eyes widened when Lars, still asleep in his futon, crashed into the wall beside her.

'_Then again, if one of them were to die… no!' _Jun shook her head at these evil thoughts. '_Please, let us all come back alive!_'

**Several hours later…**

Jun wobbled into the living room; her hair was a mess and her eyes were droopy.

Lee had been standing by the window when he saw her.

"Ah, you finally sent them off to sleep with your soothing words?"

"No," Jun said simply while grabbing the wine glass from Lee's hand. "I smashed their heads together with my psychic powers."

"Excellent!" He replied while pouring himself another glass. "Though, it was partly my fault…"

Jun also snatched this glass and drank it down in one.

"How did it come to this?" She sighed while looking out at the sea.

"Don't worry," Lee consoled her while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tomorrow, the healing begins."

He gave her one last wink before retiring to his bedroom.

Jun stood staring at the sea for several hours before going to bed...


	5. Chapter 5: Excellent Partnership

Chapter 5: Excellent Partnership

A loud banging noise was resonating around the villa. Asuka, Xiaoyu, and Jun were stood outside the bathroom waiting for Panda.

"Hurry the hell up!" Asuka shouted while rapping her fist on the door.

Jun sighed at her niece. Where did she get this temper from?

"What's she doing in there?" Asuka directed her question at Xiaoyu.

"She'll be aplying her make-up," she answered.

"Why does a Panda need to wear make-up?" Asuka face palmed.

Heihachi and Kuma suddenly appeared from their room, their eyes droopy and blood shot.

"Get in line," Asuka said to them. "I'm next."

Heihachi and Kuma laughed.

"Real men don't shower!" He spluttered.

"Rrroarghh! (Real bears don't shower!)" Kuma also said.

The two of them laughed all the way into the kitchen.

The girls shuddered at this revelation.

Finally, approximately one hour and thirty minutes after she had entered the bathroom, Panda emerged.

Asuka scanned her face for make-up.

"I don't see anything..." she murmured. "Whatever! Get outta my way!" She pushed past Panda, but watched in horror as Kazuya sneaked in. Asuka fell to her knees, threw her hands into air, and shouted, "nooooooooooooooooo!"

**In the kitchen...**

Lee was sat at the breakfast counter eyeing Lars curiously. Lars had apparently fallen asleep in his breakfast.

Lee watched Heihachi and Kuma laugh themselves all the way to the couch.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Only a real man would understand," Heihachi grinned at his dig at Lee.

Lee responded by throwing a rose a Heihachi's bald head.

Lee handed a cup of tea to everyone, including Kazuya and Jin who had just entered the room.

"Never get in the way of a woman and a bathroom," Kazuya groaned while taking a sip.

A couple of hours later, everyone had gathered in the room.

"So, what's the plan?" Lee asked.

"I'm going to put you all into pairs," Jun replied.

"It's like being at school, again," Kazuya moaned.

"Well, you all act like children, so I will treat you as such," Jun said, annoyed. "You'll go with your partner, and you will try to get along."

The group exchanged awkward glances.

"Kazuya," she started. "You will go with your brother."

"Who?" Kazuya asked, genuinely confused.

Lee coughed loudly.

"Oh, you…" Kazuya looked at him with disgust. "You better stay out of my way."

"That's not the point…" Jun sighed.

She grabbed Kazuya by the ear and moved him towards the doors.

"Lee, if you don't mind," Jun smiled sweetly at him.

"My pleasure," he replied as he slid open the doors.

Jun gave them a serious look.

"Be good," she said as she stuffed them through the doors.

**Outside…**

The heat of the Sun burnt their skins, and the fishy scent of the sea flew up their noses as their feet came into contact with the sand.

"Oh dear…" Lee said as he looked back at the villa. "I forgot my swimwear…"

"You're not wearing those while I'm here," Kazuya warned, his face screwed up in disgust.

They both stood awkwardly for a couple of minutes before Lee spoke up.

"So, brother; what do you do for fun?"

"Murder," he answered simply.

"But there are too many witnesses!" Lee gasped as his eyes scanned the crowded beach.

"Then, we shall murder them, too," he laughed to himself.

Lee wanted nothing more than to please his brother. When he noticed a beach ball bounce towards him, he leapt into the air and landed on it, bursting it. A young boy looked up at them with tears in his eyes.

Kazuya began to laugh slowly, but it quickly turned until a full on fit of laughter.

Lee smiled at his brother's reaction.

"More!" Kazuya demanded.

The two brothers ran happily onto the beach to cause more trouble.

Only a few minutes had passed, but the whole beach was in chaos. Kazuya was Electric Wind God Fisting people left, right and center, and Lee was bursting every beach ball he could find.

Nothing of what he was doing was sophisticated or elegant, but Lee was having the most fun he had in ages.

For Kazuya, this was an everyday thing. He had to admit, watching Lee pop beach balls was amusing.

Lee suddenly leapt into the air. He executed a dazzling twirl, before flinging a rose at the last ball on the beach. Lee landed gracefully onto the sand, but he had a new target. He saw a young girl building a sand castle. Lee somersaulted forwards, thrusting his feet through it. It crumbled instantly.

He glanced towards Kazuya, expecting to see him looking pleased. However, he looked anything but pleased.

"You've gone too far," he grunted, as he placed a comforting hand on the sad little girls' shoulder.

Lee hung his head in shame.

Kazuya remembered back to his youth when he used to build sand castles. Well… dirt castles. His father never took him to the beach.

"I apologise, miss," Lee smiled down at her while handing her a rose. "We will rebuild it into the greatest sand castle there ever was!"

And so they did. Kazuya, Lee, and the little girl worked for hours. The Sun had sunk, and the Moon had risen.

The three of them stood and admired their masterpiece.

"It's just like the real thing," Lee said with tears in his eyes.

They had created the Mishima Estate, and suddenly, they felt homesick.

They said goodbye to the little girl and made their way back to the villa.

"We did a good thing today," Lee said, ignoring the unconscious bodies and popped balls they passed.

Jun was waiting for them in the living room when they got home.

"Well?" Jun asked expectantly.

"A holiday wasn't such a bad idea," Kazuya replied as he made his way to bed.

"Maybe this will all work out after all," Lee smiled at Jun, raising his glass at her.

Jun smiled awkwardly at him as she looked out at the destruction they had caused.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnap

Chapter 6: Kidnap

Jin was woken up by someone shaking him. He darted his eyes around the dark room and realised nobody was there.

'_Earthquake_?' He wondered.

Suddenly, Jin, along with his futon, began to move across the room. He poked his head over the futon and realised somebody was carrying him away!

"Who's there!?" He asked, unable to make out his kidnapper in the darkness.

"It's me!" A familiar voice answered in a whisper.

"Xiao?" Jin said while narrowly dodging the lampshade. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you away," she answered. "There's no way I'm letting Jun pair you up with Asuka."

Jin grinned at this, but his amused look suddenly turned into surprise when he realised Xiaoyu was carrying him over her head. She was stronger than he thought.

Xiaoyu slid open the front door with her foot and stepped outside.

Jin sunk further into his futon in reaction to the cold night air.

"Where are we going?" Jin asked.

He was beginning to worry. He noticed they were closing in on the sea. Maybe she wanted them to make a suicide pact?

_If I can't have you, nobody can. We'll be together forever_, he imagined her saying.

"Listen, Xiao…" He started.

"This place will do," she said, ignoring him.

Jin was tossed forwards. He clasped his eyes shut, expecting to hear a splash. It never came. He opened his eyes and saw he had landed on the sand. He was inches from the sea; maybe she had missed?

Xiaoyu took a seat beside him. She noticed the terrified expression on his face.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Apart from the fact you've kidnapped me?" He said sarcastically.

"I had to do it!" She argued. "We get no time alone in that place."

Jin heaved himself up onto his backside, the futon still completely wrapped around him.

"You could've brought me a shirt," he shuddered.

"You never wear a shirt," Xiaoyu giggled.

This was true.

Xiaoyu sighed at the sight before her, and rested her head on Jin's left shoulder.

"It's so romantic…"

Jin followed Xiaoyu's line of vision. The Moon was full, the sky was star filled, and the sea was shimmering. It was a breathtaking sight.

"You know what would make this perfect?" Xiaoyu said. "A shooting star…"

Xiaoyu looked to the sky expectantly.

"A shooting star would be perfect right about now…" she mumbled.

Her lips began to purse in anger. She suddenly leapt to her feet, her head connecting with Jin's.

"Can we please have a shooting star!?" She shouted at the sky.

Of course, Xiaoyu got her wish. She slowly sank back down to her butt, and placed her throbbing head back on Jin's shoulder.

"That's better…" she sighed again.

It was romantic and everything, but Jin was itching for a fight. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone this long without one. Even his dreams were of him fighting someone.

That's when he noticed a crab squaring up on him. They stared at each other threateningly. Jin clenched his fist, while the crab clicked its claws.

"You're out of your depth, crab," he said with a confident tone before thrusting his fist at the crab.

It was launched through the air, and plopped back into the sea.

"Aw, poor Mr. Crab," Xiaoyu said in a sad voice.

They noticed something rising out of the sea, exactly from the spot the crab had fallen.

"Looks like it wants revenge," Xiaoyu gasped.

But they quickly dismissed it being the crab, as this creature had two giant red eyes, and a coat of black fur.

"Didn't Lee say something about this beach being haunted at night by a black dog?" Jin decided to finally bring up.

"I thought he was j-joking," Xiaoyu squealed.

They slowly got to their feet, not daring to take their eyes from the creature.

"Uhhhhh."

"What was that?" Xiaoyu murmured.

They turned their heads at the noise, and were shocked to see they were surrounded by around a hundred people. Their faces were bruised and cut, their clothes were torn, and their faces were devoid of life.

"Z-z-zombies!" Xiaoyu screamed.

She clasped hold of Jin's hand and dragged him forwards, only for him to flop down onto the sand.

"Get rid of the futon, Jin!" Xiaoyu urged as she knelt beside him.

"I can't," he said with a blush. "I'm naked."

Now it was Xiaoyu's turn to blush.

"W-well, you can't run around in that thing," she stammered. "I'll turn around while you take it off."

She turned her back to him as he did as she said.

"Hurry, hurry!" She squeaked as she noticed the zombies were closing in on them.

Jin naked form was exposed to cold night air. He kept the futon gripped in his right hand.

"Let's go," he said simply.

Xiaoyu went to glance backwards, but stopped herself. She clamped her eyes shut and bolted forwards, dragging Jin with her.

"Xiao, just open your eyes!"

"No, I can't risk it!" She gasped while stumbling slightly. "You'll have to give me directions back to the villa!"

Jin rolled his eyes.

"Left!"

They narrowly dodged a zombie. Jin gave it a good kick on the way past.

"Right!"

This continued all the way up the beach, until they finally reached the villa.

Xiaoyu rammed face first into the doors.

"You can look now," Jin laughed.

She saw that he was again stuffed inside his futon.

"Please, don't kidnap me ever again."

"I can't promise anything," she grinned evilly.

The doors to the villa suddenly opened. A disgruntled looking Lee and Kazuya were stood in the door way.

"What have you two been up to?" Lee asked with a cheeky grin.

"We just went for a walk," Xiaoyu smiled innocently as she pushed past them.

Lee and Kazuya eyed Jin suspiciously as he hopped after her.

"So, you don't mind Jin sleeping naked, but when I do, it disgusts you?" Lee glared at his brother.

"I had no idea," Kazuya shuddered.

They both noticed the so called 'zombies' outside.

"Looks like they're all still feeling the effects of our activities from yesterday," Lee smiled.

Kazuya laughed as he slid the doors shut.


End file.
